


Даже в мыслях не было

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Romance, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то с самой своей первой течки Стайлз надеялся, что свою истинную пару он встретит примерно никогда. Он вполне будет счастлив с какой-нибудь симпатичной девочкой-бетой. Они влюбятся, поженятся и заведут кучу детишек. Идеальный план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже в мыслях не было

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг спасибо чудесной Айви)))

Ни одна книга и ни одно сериальное мыло не могли в полной мере объяснить, что чувствуешь, когда встречаешь свою истинную пару.

Вот Скотт утверждал, что когда он встретил Киру, почувствовал тепло во всем теле и непреодолимое желание взять ее за руки и никогда не отпускать. И петь серенады. Стайлз очень любил Скотта — ведь тот был его бро! — но Киру стало немного жалко.

Где-то с самой своей первой течки Стайлз надеялся, что свою истинную пару он встретит примерно никогда. Он вполне будет счастлив с какой-нибудь симпатичной девочкой-бетой. Они влюбятся, поженятся и заведут кучу детишек. Идеальный план.

Стайлз обойдется как-нибудь без «родства душ и тел», воспеваемого уже не первое столетие всеми деятелями искусств. Любовь и уважение можно построить и без этой фигни. Его родители отличный тому пример. А еще Стайлз слишком хорошо знал статистику. Будучи парнем-омегой, что уже крайне редкое явление, шанс найти свою истинную пару в лице девушки-альфы стремился к нулю. А вот парень-альфа — запросто.

Спасибо, но нет.

Стайлз обойдется.

Тем более, он только-только устроился на действительно стоящую работу. «Хейл-Инкорпорейтед» запустили свои щупальца во многие сферы бизнеса, став настоящими монстрами, и попасть в их штат было сродни чуду.

Чудо, к слову, обладало модельной внешностью, скотским характером, отзывалось на «Джексон», а за глаза величалось «ящерицей подзаборной». Подзаборным Джексон не был ни разу, наоборот — уважаемый сын известных адвокатов. Приемный, правда. Этот незначительный факт — ведь приемные родители дали ему все, что только душа пожелает — так тяготил Джексона, что он не стеснялся изливать всю свою печаль на окружающих. Сучился, в общем.

Стайлз и Скотт стойко не переносили первого альфу школы, но колледж удивительно все расставил на свои места. Пережив три семестра в одной комнате вместе с Джексоном, они как-то притерлись друг к другу и даже не успели понять, как стали тусоваться вместе и вне учебного времени. Джексон не перестал быть редкостным засранцем, но одно то, что он помог Стайлзу отвоевать свое право на койку в комнате с двумя альфами, дало ему сто очков вперед. Стайлз категорически не собирался перебираться в корпус для омег. Его построили еще в те времена, когда общество поголовно считало, что удел всех омег — плита, ребенок и поддержание домашнего очага. И даже если омеги пришли учиться, они не должны были об этом забывать. Насколько Стайлз помнил из школьного курса, многие даже не доучивались, залетая чуть ли не на первом курсе. Нравы, к счастью, с тех пор изменились, а вот на капитальный ремонт денег никто не выделил. Максимум — поставили новые окна, поменяли мебель и обновили краску на стенах. Обновили, но не поменяли. Так что Стайлз был готов намертво вцепиться в дверной косяк их комнаты, но не позволить переселить его в тошнотворно-розовый ужас с пузатыми херувимчиками по всему потолку. Даже обилие девушек не скрашивало весь этот кошмар — все знакомые омеги женского пола, увы, воспринимали его лишь как подружку, но не потенциального парня. Прекрасная Лидия тому яркий пример.

К слову, Лидия, единственным недостатком которой являлся тот факт, что она встречалась с Джексоном, и Дэнни, лучший друг того же Джексона и вообще обаяшка, здорово помогли в общении с ним.

А в конце третьего курса Джексон наконец-то нашел одного из своих настоящих родителей — Питера Хейла. Филантропа, миллиардера и просто засранца.

Вот тут-то все и закрутилось.

Стайлз особо не вникал, чьей именно была идея забрать всю их дружную ораву в «Хейл-Инкорпорейтед» по окончании колледжа — поговорка про даренного коня, и все такое. Престижная фирма, хорошая зарплата, друзья под боком — для студента без опыта работы настоящая сказка. 

IT-отдел мгновенно поглотил Дэнни и провозгласил своим талисманом. Но кто бы сомневался. Кира и Лидия упорхнули в финансовый, где Лидия грозилась стать самым молодым директором за всю историю компании, и пугало то, что, скорее всего, так и случится. Скотт неожиданно нашел свое призвание среди продажников — оказывается, ему не обязательно использовать свой коронный взгляд щеночка, чтобы кого-то разжалобить, по телефону тоже хорошо выходило. А уж на личных встречах с покупателями его стали применять как секретное оружие.

А Стайлз… Стайлз стал личным помощником Питера Хейла и ничуть не жалел об этом.

При первом знакомстве Стайлзу показалось, что он встретил Джексона Уиттмора номер два, только взрослее, умнее и намного циничнее. Слово за слово, оскорбление за оскорбление, и Стайлз признал, что этот Хейл вовсе не потерян для общества, а Питер, утирая скупую мужскую слезу, пожалел, что не Стайлз его внезапно обретенный сын. Джексон от такого заявления чуть не позеленел. Стайлз тут же выдал пару историй из школьной жизни, заставив Джексона пойти пятнами. Питер все же нарек его любимым не-сыном.

К слову, у Питера был еще один нагулянный ребенок — красотка-альфа Малия Тейт.

Стайлз с удовольствием замутил бы с ней — Малия даже отвечала на его неловкий флирт первые десять минут. А затем она узнала, что Стайлз — новый любимчик ее отца, и вся симпатия резко сошла на нет.

Среди прочих достоинств Питер Хейл обладал очень интересным подходом к воспитанию своих отпрысков. Он считал, что они должны самостоятельно постичь науку жизни и преодолеть все невзгоды, и назначал их на должность курьера. Малия уже доросла до офис-менеджера, а вот Джексону только предстояло начать покорять карьерную лестницу.

Стайлз считал это в какой-то мере кармическим ответом.

Спустя месяц пребывания в «Хейл-Инкорпорейтед» можно было однозначно заявить, что Стайлз нашел работу мечты. Питер доставал его своими мелкими заскоками, куда без этого, но вместе с тем сам процесс поиска инвесторов, заключения сделок, выявления слабых мест во внутренней и внешней политике компании завораживал. Стайлз практически сразу понял, что Питер лезет куда только можно и нельзя со своим бесценным мнением, хотя его об этом совсем не просят, а официально отвечает он только за внешнюю рекламу. Назовем это таким своеобразным хобби — бесить людей. Но с ним за компанию Стайлз мог самолично наблюдать за всеми винтиками огромной машины под названием «Хейл-Инкорпорейтед».

Если верить Питеру, впереди Стайлза ждала неплохая карьера в руководящих должностях, так что Стайлз решил немного расслабиться и уделить внимание и личной жизни.

Вот, например, Хизер с двенадцатого этажа. Славная, милая бета. Улыбалась, смеялась над шутками Стайлза, и пару раз они даже вместе обедали.

На носу как раз был корпоратив, посвященный крупной сделке с японской фирмой «Fujitsu». Сделку заключил племянник Питера, Дерек, и именно его собирались чествовать на вечере. На Дерека Стайлзу было как-то плевать, но вот использовать корпоратив и расслабленную атмосферу, чтобы подкатить к Хизер — это отличный план.

Так что, спустя месяц и тринадцать дней, Стайлз, окрыленный удачной карьерой и неплохой перспективой в личной жизни, бодрой походкой вошел в отделанный витражами ресторан отеля «Плаза». Ему понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы найти своих друзей за одним из столиков. Но по пути к ним Стайлза внезапно выхватил Питер и увел в сторону, желая познакомить со своим племянником.

Стайлз взглянул на Дерека.

Дерек взглянул на Стайлза.

Ну, по крайней мере, теперь Стайлз мог не волноваться, что ему захочется, как и Скотту, петь серенады и зачитывать стихи.

Стайлз совсем не удивился, что его паре, альфе с телом греческого бога и самыми хмурыми бровями на свете, он захотел вцепиться зубами в горло и повиснуть на нем, как огромный галстук. И не отпускать.

Судя по тому, как покраснели глаза Дерека, а сам он начал издавать предупреждающее рычание, думал он примерно о том же.

Стайлз собирался игнорировать эту проблему, пока она не рассосется.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Один час, двадцать четыре минуты и пять секунд — ровно столько Стайлз смог игнорировать Дерека и пытаться затеряться в толпе. Хотя ехидный внутренний голос, почему-то напоминающий Питера, подсказывал, что это не он прятался, а Дерек позволял ему перебеситься.

— Хорошо, давай, — согласился Стайлз и отошел от тяжелой шторы. Не то чтобы он собирался за ней прятаться — просто осматривал, да. 

Дерек подловил его в одном из прилегающих к ресторану коридоров, откуда можно было выйти на улицу. Но выйти Стайлз не успел. Радовало, что людей здесь практически не было, и никто не мог им помешать. Дерек все еще хмурился и молчал, видимо, подбирая нужные слова, так что Стайлз получил шанс внимательно осмотреть свою пару. К его ужасу, Дерек Хейл действительно был настолько горяч, что встреть его Стайлз в обычной ситуации — в клубе там или еще где — он бы подкатил. Ну или хотя бы постоял в сторонке и мысленно пооблизывался на хищные черты лица, восхитительную задницу и гипотетический отличный пресс. Питер как-то упоминал, что все Хейлы повернуты на здоровье и спортзалах, но у Дерека наблюдалась какая-то особенная степень фанатизма. Так что где-то там, под слоями одежды, должны быть спрятаны кубики и стальные мышцы.

Вот же гадство.

Стайлз крайне редко встречался с парнями, и обычно по типажу они были похожи на него самого. А вдруг он на самом деле не считает Дерека горячим? Вдруг это все от связи «истинный омега — истинный альфа»? Гормоны и прочая хрень?

— Мы не можем встречаться, — решительно заявил Стайлз, когда мозг уже был готов взорваться от всевозможных «если», а тело постепенно предавало, намекая хозяину, что за углом есть неплохое местечко, куда можно увести своего альфу. — Я только что закончил колледж, мне нравится здесь работать, и я не верю во всю эту чушь насчет истинных пар. То, что мои гормоны среагировали на твои, не значит, что мы обязаны тут же пожениться и обзавестись кучей детишек. Или предаться дикому и разнузданному сексу, — голос невольно дрогнул, стоило Стайлзу лишь на секунду представить, как бы это было. Внизу живота сразу потяжелело, а член предательски напрягся. — Это все остаточные явления наших животных начал. Да. Именно так. Так что предлагаю забыть о данном инциденте и друг о друге.

Под конец своей тирады Стайлз заметно сдулся — с каждым его словом Дерек становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. Они были примерно одного роста, Стайлз вроде даже на пару дюймов повыше, но за счет комплекции Дерек казался больше. И сейчас он будто нависал над Стайлзом, сложив руки на груди и прожигая взглядом. Хотя, возможно, это был его коронный взгляд для флирта. Кто его знает.

— То есть, ты считаешь, — все же решил заговорить Дерек, и ладно, окей, Стайлз вовсе не считал его голос жутко сексуальным и возбуждающим, это все омежья натура, — что когда я сказал, что нам надо поговорить, я хотел предложить тебе уединиться в каком-нибудь номере наверху, а с утра сразу же окольцевать тебя?

— А ты нет? — Стайлз резко почувствовал себя очень глупо.

Дерек покачал головой и неожиданно улыбнулся. И его улыбка… окей… Стайлз просто возьмет себя в руки.

— Можешь не волноваться, Стайлз, я понял твою позицию. Ты любишь свою работу и не хочешь идти на поводу у своей физиологии. Я уважаю твое мнение. Предлагаю остаться коллегами.

Стайлз с сомнением взглянул на протянутую ладонь, но все же решился и протянул свою в ответ. Рукопожатие было и сильным, и нежным одновременно — Стайлз не мог в полной мере понять, что именно чувствует. Разве только стойкое желание не отпускать руку Дерека как можно дольше. От его прикосновения по телу разливалось тепло и какое-то странное ощущение покоя.

— Ты ведь не собираешься меня преследовать или еще как-то взывать к нашей связи? — решил на всякий случай уточнить Стайлз, с трудом делая шаг назад и убирая руки за спину.

— Даже в мыслях не было.

Окей, с этим можно было жить.

Стайлзу не стоило забывать, что Питер Хейл не просто сволочь, а сволочь наблюдательная.

— Что это? — Стайлз неверяще по третьему разу перечитывал документ в своих руках.

— Твоя заявка на место личного помощника Дерека, — Питер развалился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, и что-то листал в планшете. Наверняка подбирал себе круиз по барам на время отпуска. 

— Но зачем? Я думал, что останусь здесь и буду помогать Коре, пока она будет замещать тебя.

С корпоратива прошло больше двух недель, Дерека Стайлз видел от силы раза три-четыре, и то мельком. Все складывалось просто отлично, и Стайлз сам не заметил, как расслабился. 

Пока Питер не подложил ему такую свинью.

Стайлз уперся руками в стол и пытался выглядеть достаточно грозно, но Питер совершенно не обращал на него внимания. Официально его отпуск начинался через три дня, но сам Питер начал его еще вчера, заявившись на работу только в обед, раздав всем задания и убежав в неизвестном направлении. 

— Кора вчера заверила меня, что она большая девочка, и помощь ей не понадобится. Так что ты будешь ей помогать, но незаметно. Я в тебя верю, ты справишься, — Питер поднял большой палец вверх, но от планшета взгляд так и не оторвал.

— То есть, это фикция? — Стайлз потряс бумажкой в воздухе. — Ты вовсе не сплавляешь меня своему племяннику?

— Почему же. Поможешь и Дереку, и Коре, ты шустрый. На Дерека сейчас свалилось сразу несколько проектов, так что он не справляется, ему нужна помощь. За Корой присмотрит весь отдел и будет сливать тебе информацию. Если что, вмешаешься. Но проблем не должно быть. Вся реклама активно идет, на Коре останется только ролик для WNYW 5 и «Дженнифер».

Стайлз даже отшатнулся.

— Ты полностью передаешь «Дженнифер» Коре? — неверяще произнес он.

— Да, и она должна будет предоставить мне отчет и сравнительный анализ по предложениям для «Дженнифер» за те две недели, что меня не будет, — скучающе пояснил Питер, словно вовсе и не обрекал свою родную племянницу на все муки ада.

Стайлз почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок, и в очередной раз порадовался, что не является родственником Питера Хейла.

Проект «Дженнифер» запустили еще несколько лет назад. У Питера была своя проверенная база типографий, студий и специалистов в том или ином вопросе, и база эта крайне редко пополнялась или менялась. Там ему приличную скидку сделают, тут поставят первым в очереди и выполнят работу в максимально быстрые сроки — зачем от этого отказываться? Но предложения по рекламе все равно сыпались как из рога изобилия, и для рассмотрения из них годились одно из тридцати. Времени, в общем, тратилось очень много, в особенности по телефону, и все зря. Поэтому придумали «Дженнифер».

«Дженнифер», глава отдела рекламы, была очень занятая дама и постоянно находилась в разъездах. Нет, ее личный номер мы не можем предоставить Вам из-за политики компании. Но она всегда проверяет свою почту, поэтому можете отправить свое предложение на следующий адрес…

Почту «Дженнифер» разбирало сразу несколько старших менеджеров, определяющих с одного взгляда, стоящее предложение или нет. Работали они быстро, под свою ответственность, и никаких отчетов не писали. 

Но сваливать все это на плечи одного человека, заставляя его сравнивать деловые предложения от новых фирм с предложениями тех фирм, с которыми они уже давно работают, вести отчетность и сравнительный анализ всех-всех предложений…

Стайлз определенно не хотел находиться здесь в тот момент, когда у Коры Хейл начнут сдавать нервы, а произойдет это точно в первые же дни.

— Когда, ты там говоришь, встреча с Дереком?

Кабинет Дерека находился тремя этажами выше и в другом крыле. В отличие от этажа Питера, пестревшего картинами в стиле поп-арт и обилием растений и пуфов, здесь все было выполнено в максимально строгом стиле — серые стены, кожаные диваны и люминесцентные лампы на потолке. Даже людей мало, не то что у них.

Ну, успокоил себя Стайлз, это всего на две недели. До течки еще несколько месяцев, Дерек показал себя адекватным и разумным альфой, по идее, все должно пройти спокойно.

Стайлз поскребся в дверь, не решаясь постучать, но тут же услышал громкое «Войдите».

— Эм, привет, — Стайлз частично просунулся в дверной проем и махнул рукой. — Меня вроде как к тебе направили.

— Я в курсе, — кивнул в ответ Дерек. — Дядя впечатлился тем, как ты удрал от меня на корпоративе, и решил, что это отличная идея.

Выглядел Дерек неважно — уставший, с недельной щетиной и взлохмаченными волосами, в которые так и хотелось запустить пальцы. То самое желание вцепиться зубами в шею к счастью было не таким сильным, как раньше, трансформировавшись в необходимость оставить на чужом горле свои метки. Стайлз одернул себя и решительно зашел в кабинет. Он справится.

В отличие от Питера, любившего комфорт во всех его проявлениях, у Дерека все было обставлено очень сдержанно и по необходимому минимуму. Светлые стены и потолок, мебель из темного дерева — несколько шкафов, два стола, стоящие буквой «Т», и стулья вокруг одного из столов. Хотя вот диван в углу, прямо рядом с огромным окном во всю стену, Стайлз полюбил заранее и решил, что именно там будет его рабочее место. 

Дерек сидел во главе конструкции из двух столов; что примечательно, завалены были оба. Стайлз пробежался взглядом по ближайшим к нему бумажкам, отмечая для себя уже знакомые фамилии — спасибо Питеру, сующему везде свой нос.

— На тебя перекинули контракт с Питерсом? — удивился Стайлз.

— И Питерса, и Полсон, и Конрой с Рэйб, — проворчал Дерек, что-то исправляя в лежащем перед ним договоре — Стайлз узнал вензеля, которые компания Питерса использовала на своих фирменных бланках. — Мама с Питером решили, что мне надо закреплять успех, и вручили самые трудные договоры.

— Я иногда искренне не понимаю отношения в вашей семье. Все говорят, что вы друг за друга горой, но мне иногда кажется, что ваше семейное кредо «Подгадь ближнему».

Дерек усмехнулся и наконец-то поднял на него взгляд. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание на какое-то мгновение — редко кто смотрел на него с такой теплотой. Возникшее неловкое молчание грозило затянуться на неприлично долгое время, но положение спас стук в дверь. 

— Одно другому не мешает, — произнес, улыбаясь, Дерек, поднимаясь и обходя стол. Стайлз не сразу понял, о чем он.

Дерек сам открыл дверь, а когда развернулся обратно, в его руках покоилась огромная коробка, от которой шел самый восхитительный запах на свете.

Стайлз невольно сглотнул и, отмерев, быстро и аккуратно расчистил часть стола, освобождая место для пиццы. Когда Дерек сгрузил их будущий обед на стол, Стайлз заметался, осматривая комнату в поисках чего-то, что могло бы заменить тарелки. Но пока он вертел головой, Дерек успел аккуратно оторвать верхнюю крышку и, поделив ее на две половины и согнув еще несколько раз обе половинки для большей толщины, передал Стайлзу импровизированную тарелку. 

Стайлз в шоке уставился на Дерека — богача Дерека, родившегося с серебряной ложкой в заднице, который спокойно положил большой кусок пиццы на картонку и вернулся в свое кресло, стоимостью где-то с зарплату Стайлза за шесть-семь месяцев. 

Что-то в этом мире было кардинально неправильно.

— Стайлз? — голос Дерека вернул его в реальность. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — Стайлз отрицательно затряс головой, — все в порядке. Задумался.

Дерек понятливо кивнул головой и указал на пиццу.

— Бери, пока не остыло.

— Можешь не просить дважды, — довольно улыбнулся Стайлз и, сняв пиджак, кинул его на спинку стула. А когда кусок пиццы исчез во рту, Стайлз не выдержал и довольно застонал. — Чувак, я не представляю, как ты угадал, но это самая моя любимая пицца!

— Не называй меня «чувак», — рыкнул Дерек, но Стайлз успел заметить, что уголок губ хмурого альфы упрямо лез вверх. — Передай еще один кусок.

Стайлз аккуратно переложил пиццу на протянутую картонную «тарелку», взял второй кусок себе и успел откусить лишь самый кончик, как в мозгу вспыхнула внезапная мысль. 

— Слушай, Дерек, — пицца пошла с трудом, практически встав поперек горла. — Я тут подумал… А ты случайно… Эта пицца… Это не та фигня, когда альфа приносит своей омеге еду, а омега с радостью ее принимает и соглашается на ухаживания альфы?

И вот этот взгляд Стайлз уже видел — Дерек точно так же смотрел на него в том коридоре на корпоративе. В нем читалось такое дикое желание долбануть Стайлза лицом о стол, что Стайлз даже почувствовал, как его нос встречается с твердой поверхностью.

— Стайлз, позволь прояснить один момент, — начал говорить Дерек так осторожно, словно перед ним сидела мартышка с гранатой, а не разумное существо. — Нам предстоит вместе работать две недели. Ты теперь часть моей команды. В моих приоритетах, чтобы мы с тобой подружились и плодотворно работали. Я не успеваю, как Питер, обедать в ресторанах, и поэтому заказываю доставку прямо в офис. И раз ты по моей вине тут тоже застрял, я считаю логичным позаботиться и о твоем обеде. Если это каким-то образом тебя задевает, то прошу прощения. Мы можем согласовать необходимое для тебя время для обеденного перерыва.

— Стой-стой-стой! — затараторил Стайлз и несколько раз взмахнул руками, от чего недоеденный кусок пиццы взлетел и, красиво описав дугу, приземлился на ковролин. 

Стайлз смущенно замер, покосившись на место преступления, но, заметив, что Дерек все еще внимательно смотрит, вернулся к тому, что хотел сказать. 

— Извини, это я весь на нервах из-за этой фигни с «истинной парой». Пицца — это круто. Я не против. Если что, мексиканская кухня тоже круто. Тако, и все дела. Можем так обедать хоть каждый день. Да.

По лицу Дерека все еще было трудно что-то прочитать, но когда он кивнул и вернулся к изучению договора, Стайлз расслабленно выдохнул.

Следующие часы прошли на удивление спокойно: Дерек активно возился с договором, периодически созваниваясь с юристами, а Стайлз изучал его расписание и то, что предстояло сделать. И он очень старался не замечать, как Дерек улыбался самым краешком губ.

— Тако! Чувак! Я тебя обожаю!

— Не называй меня «чувак», — уже привычно огрызнулся Дерек, но злобы в его голосе совсем не было.

Стайлз довольно подвинул к себе ближе тарелку с тако — тарелки и еще кое-что по мелочам из посуды Дерек принес уже на следующий день после того, как они начали совместно работать — и, открыв нужную страницу на своем ноутбуке, развернул его к Дереку.

— Вот, смотри.

— И что это? — Дерек лишь на секунду оторвался от отчета финансового отдела по будущему контракту с Питерсом, взглянул на экран и вновь вернулся к своим бумажкам.

— Эй! Побольше внимания! Стайлз нашел шикарный способ подействовать на Питерса.

— Стайлз любит говорить о себе в третьем лице?

— Да ладно, признай, что находишь это очаровательным.

Дерек удивленно посмотрел на него, очень выразительно приподняв бровь, и Стайлз тут же стушевался. Это было слишком похоже на флирт. Это и был долбанный флирт! И последнее, что собирался делать Стайлз — это заигрывать со своим истинным альфой.

— Эм. В общем, — Стайлз прочистил горло и указал ручкой на договор, лежащий по правую руку от него. — Я знаю действенный способ уломать Питерса на нужные нам изменения в контракте.

Дерек распрямился в кресле и сложил руки на груди, приготовившись внимательно слушать.

— Метс! — радостно известил Стайлз.

Аплодисментов не последовало. 

— Хреново.

— Что хреново? — не понял Стайлз.

— Играют Метс хреново.

— Так, вот не надо оскорблять мою любимую команду, — возмутился Стайлз и кинул ручкой в Дерека. Тот привычно уклонился.

Стайлз постарался вспомнить момент, когда бросание ручек в его исполнении и карандашей в исполнении Дерека стало привычной рабочей ситуацией, но каждый вечер заканчивался для Стайлза новым заказом в отделе канцелярии. На них уже грозились написать жалобу.

Полторы недели вообще пролетели в одно мгновение.

— То, что ты любишь Метс, никак не влияет на их способность хорошо играть, — заметил Дерек и попытался вернуться к своему отчету, но Стайлз ему не позволил.

— Так, большой хмурый альфа, слушай внимательно и запоминай. В этот уик-энд у Метс игра, на которой ты должен всячески делать вид, что безумно фанатеешь от них, что судьи козлы, и у команды просто полоса неудач.

— С момента создания, — ехидно заметил Дерек, но Стайлз на него предупреждающе шикнул.

— Не перебивай. Я достану три билета. Тебе, мне и мистеру Питерсу. Питерс их фанат. Мы с ним разговорились на одной встрече, куда меня затащил твой дядя, и Питерс успел поплакаться, что он постоянно сидит на их играх в гордом одиночестве. А нет ничего хуже, чем посещать подобные места в одиночку. Поверь мне.

Дерек вновь повторил тот свой трюк с бровью, отчего Стайлза бросило в жар. Хотя никаких едких комментариев не последовало, создалось впечатление, что Стайлз только что рассказал про все свои неудавшиеся романы разом.

— Ладно, — Дерек согласно кивнул, но тут же нахмурился. — Постой. Если игра уже в эти выходные — как ты достанешь билеты?

О да, это был момент триумфа. 

— Нет ничего, что Стайлз Стилински не смог бы сделать!

— Все еще не очаровательно.

— Врешь.

Стайлз обязательно поблагодарит Питера за оставленные на все случаи жизни контакты.

Сразу после игры, где Метс проиграли с разницей всего в одно очко, Питерс пригласил Дерека и Стайлза в ближайший бар. Заняв удобный угловой столик, они просидели там практически три часа, за которые Дерек получил нужные ему поправки в контракт, а Стайлз не один раз довел его и Питерса до слез, рассказывая одну за другой веселые истории из своей учебы в колледже. Дерек признался, что никогда еще в жизни столько не смеялся.

В понедельник возвращался Питер, Стайлз возвращался к нему, так что можно было хоть сегодня себе не врать — улыбка Дерека была самой прекрасной улыбкой на свете. Так что Стайлз собирался вызывать ее сегодня как можно чаще.

«Что мне сделать, чтобы ты снова перешел ко мне?»

Стайлз совсем не ожидал увидеть сообщение от Дерека уже в понедельник. Питер даже еще не успел подобраться к тому, что случилось с ним в четвертом по счету баре, а Дерек уже напомнил о себе. Это было неожиданно, но очень приятно. 

Хотя меньше чем через минуту Стайлз понял истинную причину сообщения, и ему захотелось рассмеяться во весь голос.

«Чувак, дай ему шанс! Он же твой родственник! XDDD»

«Вот именно. Ты сам говорил про наше семейное кредо»

Ответ пришел так быстро, будто Дерек постоянно смотрел на телефон и ждал сообщения. И это… Ладно, Стайлз не будет ступать на этот тонкий лед и углубляться в то, какие еще чувства в нем вызвал сей незначительный факт.

Стайлз осторожно покосился на Питера, но тот совершенно не обращал внимания, что его единственный слушатель уткнулся в телефон.

«Если ты убьешь Джексона, я помогу тебе спрятать его труп. Я сын шерифа, так что знаю, где будут искать в первую очередь XDDD»

«Я запомню»

Разговор можно было считать оконченным, но Стайлз на всякий случай узнал, сколько выходов в здании, и какие из них редко используются.

В жизни ведь всякое пригодится.

«Джексон постоянно смотрится в отражающие поверхности. Это вообще нормально?»

У Дерека теперь новая привычка — писать ему по утрам?

Стайлз зажал в зубах тонкую папку с образцами цветопробы для Питера и принялся печатать ответ одной рукой. Стакан с кофе во второй руке очень опасно накренился, обещая выплеснуться на белоснежный кафель, но Стайлз рассчитывал выйти из этого квеста победителем.

«Он сын Питера»

Стайлз хотел было попросить записать для него видео, чтобы использовать как компромат против Джексона, но из своего кабинета вылетел Питер, прокричал что-то про криворуких идиотов, схватил кофе, залпом выпил и быстро умчался к лифтам. Стайлз застыл секунд на десять, пока не догадался, что ему нужно бежать следом.

«Да, это многое объясняет» 

Когда вечером Стайлз уже лежал в кровати, пытаясь заснуть, несмотря на ноющую боль в ногах, — Питер заставил его пробегать почти весь город — телефон просигналил о новом сообщении.

Странно, но от этого стало чуточку легче.

«Ты, я, бар и много пива»

«XDDDDDD» 

«Заткнись, Стайлз»

В баре Стайлз и Дерек просидели до четырех утра — могли бы и дольше, но он закрывался.

Дерек рассказал про свою семью, учебу и то, как он оказался погребен под кучей бумаг и вынужден был встречаться с кучей людей, хотя предпочел бы учить детей или школьников самообороне (тут Стайлз не выдержал и закашлялся, чуть не захлебнувшись пивом). 

Стайлз в ответ рассказал о своих друзьях и отце, о том, как на этой неделе он, по выработавшейся привычке, запустил ручкой в Питера, и тот буквально охренел. У них, конечно, были слишком вольные отношения для «босс — его работник», но не настолько же. 

И только сейчас, смеясь вместе с Дереком, Стайлз понял, что и с ним вел себя точно так же с самого начала. Неосознанно, под влиянием своей омежьей сути или чего-то еще, Стайлз общался с Дереком как с приятелем, даже своей парой, а не как с начальником. И Дерек ни разу не одернул его. Стайлзу всегда было спокойно в его компании. 

Если не считать навязчивого желания забраться в чужие штаны, которое Стайлз умело подавлял все прошедшие две недели, с Дереком оказалось очень весело проводить как рабочее, так и свободное время.

Дерек признался, что считает Гарфилда лучшим Человеком-пауком, чем Магуайера.

Ладно. Возможно, Стайлз чуточку влюблен.

Или не чуточку, подумал Стайлз, когда Дерек выдержал шестичасовой марафон «Планеты обезьян».

Стайлз думал, что, возможно, влюблен в Дерека?

Как бы не так!

Единственное, что Стайлз чувствовал в данный момент по отношению к Дереку Хейлу — это стойкое желание взять биту и выбить ему на хрен его альфьи мозги. А потом той же битой переломать блондинистой сучке Кейт Арджент все руки-ноги, чтобы знала, что приличные леди на деловых вечеринках не вешаются на мужчин. 

Тем более от нее за версту несло альфой! Что за альфа будет клеить другого альфу?! Что за изврат?!

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять проснувшегося внутреннего зверя, внезапно захотевшего чужой крови, и, схватив с подноса у ближайшего официанта бокал с шампанским, залпом выпил напиток.

Прошло больше трех месяцев с начала работы Стайлза в «Хейл-Инкорпорейтед», почти два, как он проработал помощником Дерека Хейла, и полтора, как они с Дереком стали регулярно общаться и выбираться куда-нибудь в пятничные вечера и встречаться на выходных. 

Стайлзу нравилось разговаривать с Дереком, спорить с Дереком, заниматься чем угодно с Дереком. 

Дошло до того, что Стайлз начал жалеть, что когда-то так твердо высказал Дереку свою позицию в отношении «истинных пар». Он всю жизнь боялся встретить типичного мужлана-альфу, который подавит его и заставит отказаться от всех жизненных планов, но в итоге сам же и просчитался.

Дерек был умным, веселым, добрым и немного долбанутым, но в хорошем смысле. Он совершенно не понимал увлечения Стайлза MMORPG-играми, но мог часами спорить с ним о старых фантастических фильмах. Дерек заснул на двадцатой минуте сериала «Игра Престолов», но с интересом пересматривал со Стайлзом классический «Звездный путь». 

За все это время Дерек ни разу не намекнул об их связи, даже прикоснуться ни разу не попытался! 

И в итоге Стайлз уже которое утро просыпался со стояком, а на сегодняшней вечеринке, устроенной в честь наконец-то подписанного договора с Питерсом, вынужден был наблюдать, как какая-то Кейт Арджент липнет к его — минуточку! — истинному альфе! 

Стайлз схватил еще один бокал шампанского.

Либо он нажрется в хламину, либо выломает ножку ближайшего стула, и завтра утром в газетах появится сенсация о том, как рядовой сотрудник «Хейл-Инкорпорейтед» убил наследницу одной из самых богатых и влиятельных семей Америки.

Одно из двух.

Когда Стайлз обнаружил, что держится за ножку перевернутого стула — целого, к счастью — он понял, что с него на сегодня хватит.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — Стайлз пытался оставаться спокойным, но Дерек, схвативший его за плечо с такой силой, что точно синяк останется, не внушал доверия.

Стайлз собирался спокойно выйти на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом, а потом вызвать такси и уехать в свою одинокую холодную квартирку.

Но в итоге его перехватили на полпути, развернули в сторону лифта и теперь тащили по коридору с кучей дверей-номеров. И зачем «Хейл-Инкорпорейтед» вечно устраивают празднества в ресторанах при отелях?

— Я творю? — зло переспросил Дерек, и, окей, это было что-то новенькое. — Это ты что весь вечер творишь, Стайлз. Я почувствовал твою ревность еще в начале вечера, а потом буквально задыхаться от нее начал.

— Вау. Так эта связь истинных пар реально работает? — Стайлз не собирался комментировать фразу про ревность, потому что он не ревновал, а... Ладно, он ревновал.

Дерек в ответ только громко рыкнул — Стайлз даже увидел, как мелькнул клык под дернувшейся губой.

Они остановились перед номером «224», и Дерек, прислонив Стайлза к стене, полез во внутренний карман пиджака, чтобы достать карту-ключ от двери.

— И что теперь? — спокойно поинтересовался Стайлз. Алкогольный туман все еще кружил голову, но не настолько, чтобы потом списать все, что возможно произойдет между ними в ближайшее время, на шампанское.

— Теперь, — так же зло и даже немного обреченно ответил Дерек, затаскивая его внутрь номера и закрывая за ними дверь, — ты умоешься и ляжешь спать. А я прослежу, чтобы ты ничего не натворил под действием алкоголя и своих взбесившихся гормонов.

— Чего? Ты меня сюда привел, чтобы спать? Реально спать? — офигел Стайлз. — С тем же успехом ты мог позволить мне доехать до дома! Какого черта надо было тащить меня сюда!

Стайлза трясло от гнева, и он сам не понял, как подошел вплотную к Дереку и принялся в знак обвинения тыкать в него пальцем. Но судя по тому, как хищно раздувал ноздри Дерек, а его глаза красными огнями горели в темноте — свет так никто и не потрудился включить — в бешенстве был не он один.

— Знаешь, что, Стайлз, — Дерека даже начало потряхивать, — может, ты и отверг меня как своего альфу, но мне казалось, что за эти месяцы мы успели вроде как подружиться! А я, блядь, привык заботиться о своих друзьях! В особенности, когда им хреново!

— Ой, да заткнись! — не выдержал Стайлз и в порыве прижался губами к губам Дерека.

Подумать о том, какую глупость он успел совершить, или испугаться, что Дерек может отстраниться, Стайлз не успел. Дерек ответил ему с таким же голодом, сминая чужие губы и кусая их.

И да, его рычание пиздец заводило.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я... Ох, бля... Что мы...

— Что мы не пара, это просто секс, и тебе не нужны отношения. Заткнись, Стайлз. Друзья могут трахаться.

Стайлз хотел сказать, что он давно уже не против, что готов попробовать и много еще чего, но не смог. Присутствие Дерека, обнаженного прекрасного Дерека, его рук на теле Стайлза, убивало любую возможность не только говорить, но даже связно мыслить.

Свет они так и не стали включать, добравшись практически на ощупь до кровати и сдирая попутно друг с друга одежду. Лунного света, который все же попадал в комнату из-за неплотно задернутых штор, было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть, куда падать.

Когда Дерек толкнул его на кровать, Стайлз не выдержал и провел руками по рельефному прессу и накрыл губами правый сосок Дерека. Большего он не успел, так как Дерек одним движением развел ему ноги, а сам Стайлз с готовностью приподнял бедра над кроватью.

Стайлз всегда ненавидел эту особенность омежьего организма, ладно еще у девушек, но у парней! В подростковом возрасте, когда у него вставало практически на все, что двигалось, приходилось постоянно носить с собой сменное белье. Но сейчас, когда хотелось Дерека, немедленно, внутри и сразу в бешеном темпе, «самосмазывающаяся задница», как ее окрестил Стайлз, оказалась очень кстати.

Дерек на пробу вставил один палец, довольно хмыкнул и тут же засадил три, выбив из Стайлза довольный стон. Пальцы оказались просто чудесными — длинными, умелыми, двигающимися в идеальном ритме — Стайлз был готов расцеловать каждый из них по отдельности, а потом забрать целиком и облизать. И еще член Дерека. Его Стайлз тоже с радостью весь бы облизал. И вообще всего Дерека целиком.

И сейчас он подавался навстречу каждому движению уже четырех пальцев в его заднице, чувствуя, как Дерек давит на простату и одновременно на мышцы внутри, растягивая его, готовя его для себя.

Под себя.

Да блядь.

Стайлз всхлипнул и, схватив Дерека за волосы, притянул к себе. Поцелуй вышел жарким, требовательным — Стайлз даже начал задыхаться от напряжения и того удовольствия, что волнами разливалось по телу. Еще ни с одним парнем, ни с одной девушкой секс не выходил настолько ярким и оглушающим. Стайлзу было так хорошо, что хотелось кричать от восторга.

— Тебе больно? — прошептал Дерек, сцеловывая слезу, скатившуюся по его щеке. От недавнего гнева не осталось и следа — только желание, страсть и неожиданная забота.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, — зачастил Стайлз, потому что ему действительно было хорошо. Одуряюще хорошо. И если бы настойчивая мысль о том, чего он сам себя лишал на протяжении долгих месяцев сейчас не сдавливала тисками его сердце, все было бы просто идеально. — Давай. Пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя внутри. Прямо сейчас.

Дерек понятливо кивнул, вытащил пальцы и тут же заменил их членом, толкаясь сразу на всю длину и ловя губами громкий стон Стайлза. И тут же принялся двигаться, наращивая совершенно бешеный темп.

Стайлз довольно откинулся на подушки, закусывая губу от удовольствия, и подкинул бедра навстречу Дереку. Ночь обещала быть долгой, и Стайлз рассчитывал воспользоваться ею на полную катушку.

Кейт Арджент не стала разбираться в том, почему ей пришел букет цветов от некого «С.Стилински».

Ладно, возможно, все эти слащавые песенки про «истинные пары» не так уж и врали.

Стайлз уже вторую неделю чувствовал себя до неприличия счастливым и обдолбанным. Он уже успел довести этим до белого каления Скотта, Джексона, и даже Лидию. Та пыталась выведать, с кем же спит Стайлз — ведь дело могло быть только в сексе — но Стайлз крепко держал оборону.

Неожиданно, но Питер, который сразу признался, что несползающая с лица Стайлза улыбка его откровенно бесит, не лез с расспросами.

Не то чтобы Стайлз стеснялся Дерека, совсем нет, и даже не боялся, что начнут приговаривать, что он раздвинул ноги перед Дереком только из-за его денег. Про то, что его альфа неприлично богат, Стайлз как-то забыл с самого начала. Трудно воспринимать парня, не стесняющегося есть пиццу голыми руками и периодически ходить по офису в простой майке-алкоголичке, как богача.

Все было намного проще — Дерек был только его. И Стайлз собирался и дальше подкармливать своего внутреннего эгоиста, встречаясь с Дереком после работы и отправляясь в свою или его квартиру. Они даже не всегда занимались сексом, хотя его было много, особенно в первые дни. Но все чаще они стали покупать еду на вынос, а по прибытии в квартиру устраивались на кухне или перед телевизором.

Единственное, что никак не давало Стайлзу покоя — неопределенность в отношениях с Дереком. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз пытался заговорить о том, что между ними происходит, Дерек обрывал его «Да, я помню, что мы только друзья, которые иногда занимаются сексом» и утягивал Стайлза в новый поцелуй.

Дерек не настаивал, чтобы рассказать всем о них. Дерек не настаивал, чтобы Стайлз сохранил их дружбу с сексом в тайне от остальных. И Стайлз просто терялся, чувствуя, что один неосторожный шаг может разрушить все, что у них есть сейчас.

Червь сомнения с каждым днем грыз все сильнее, но Стайлз собирался игнорировать его как можно дольше.

На четвертую неделю их секс-жизни Дерек усадил Стайлза на кровать в своей квартире и решительно потребовал рассказать, что его так мучает. Потому что он уже задолбался замечать, как Стайлз становится грустным, стоит только Дереку отвернуться.

Стайлз не мог сказать правду и поэтому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я хочу быть сверху.

Дерек не разозлился, не удивился — на его лице вообще ни одной эмоции не промелькнуло. Он просто встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты.

До Стайлза запоздало дошло, что он только что ляпнул. Не то чтобы он об этом не думал, но известно же, как альфы носятся со своим доминированием над всем и вся. На сердце сразу потяжелело и стало нечем дышать — Стайлз представил, как уже полностью одетый Дерек вернется и попросит его пройти на выход. И больше не будет походов в кино, поедания пиццы на скорость и самого восхитительного секса в жизни Стайлза.

Стайлз вздрогнул, когда услышал, как скрипнула дверь, но побоялся смотреть за спину. Он не хотел уходить, не хотел терять Дерека, не хотел, не хотел, не хотел.

Кровать прогнулась под весом Дерека, и Стайлз почувствовал, как в спину ему ударилось что-то небольшое, упав затем на покрывало. Стайлз машинально обернулся и увидел Дерека, вольготно расположившегося на кровати в одном полотенце на бедрах. А рядом со Стайлзом, на покрывале, лежал тюбик смазки.

Стайлз неверяще перевел взгляд с него на Дерека, обратно на тюбик, и снова на Дерека.

— Ну, чего застыл? — улыбнулся тот Стайлзу. — Вперед, Бэтмен.

Да блядь.

— Глазунью, или как обычно?

— Как обычно, — отозвался Стайлз, все еще пребывая в неком дурмане.

Прошедшая ночь казалась каким-то фантастическим сном. Дерек, охрененный, восхитительный Дерек, который вчера с легкостью согласился отдать главенство Стайлзу, сейчас стоял в одних трусах и готовил ему завтрак, после которого они соберутся и поедут в кинотеатр, потому что только сегодня с утра там собираются устроить внеплановый показ полнометражки «Доктора Кто». Дерек не видел ни фильм, ни сериал, но согласился посмотреть — вдруг ему понравится.

И внезапно, глядя на восхитительную задницу, на которой из-под трусов выглядывал след от его зубов, Стайлз понял одну простую и прекрасную истину.

— Я тебя люблю.

Он не мог больше держать это в себе. Да и не хотел, собственно.

Дерек удивленно обернулся. Он выключил огонь, отложил лопатку в сторону и, подойдя к Стайлзу, мягко обхватил его голову руками и поцеловал.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбаясь, произнес он, и взъерошил Стайлзу волосы.

Вот что, оказывается, значит выражение «дышать полной грудью».

— Ты ведь с самого начала не собирался дать мне уйти, — внезапно понял Стайлз, и улыбка Дерека подтвердила его догадку. — Ты кормил меня, давал к тебе привыкнуть, сносил все мои закидоны...

— При первой встрече мне хотелось вырвать тебе глотку. Своими зубами, — Стайлз рассмеялся на это заявление. — И иногда ты жутко бесил.

Как-то слова Дерека совсем не соответствовали тому, что сейчас он нежно поглаживал пальцами за ушами Стайлза, массируя кожу головы.

— И сейчас иногда бесишь.

— Стайлз не может бесить. Стайлз просто душка.

— Все еще не очаровательно.

— Ой, да ладно.

Стайлз рассмеялся и, пройдясь легкими поцелуями по шее и ключицам Дерека, прижался к нему, глубоко вдыхая запах своего законного альфы. Впереди их ждало еще много работы — Стайлз не собирался опускать тот факт, что все эти месяцы Дерек терпеливо «прогибался» под него, дожидаясь, пока Стайлз поймет и примет то, что матушка-природа сообщила с предельной прямотой. Было очень много способов доставить удовольствие — любимые блюда, увлечения, какие-нибудь мелочи и не только.

Дерек заслужил, чтобы и его баловали.

Стайлз хотел его баловать.

И займется он этим прямо с сегодняшнего дня.

— Слушай, раз уж у нас сегодня день признаний — ты же не рассчитываешь в ближайшее время заделать мне ребенка?

— Даже в мыслях не было.


End file.
